Love Letter
by weissbian
Summary: Everyone's favorite idol group is back in action. Two years since their disbandment, μ's is reunited and Honoka can't wait to lead her team back to the top. That's what she needed to focus on, not whatever Kira Tsubasa was up to.
1. Let go

**Author's Note: **

So I pretty much binged Love Live! School Idol Project and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I also watched _Private Wars _and _Shocking Party _for hours and hours aaand I'm still not satisfied. Which leads me to this, my first fanfic in 3 years. It's been a long time since I've actually written a story so please bear with me as I get back into it. Please feel free to give constructive criticism, it would be highly appreciated.

The song mentioned in this chapter is an original. I do have experience in writing songs but I didn't create a melody as I just wanted to focus on the lyrics themselves. Also, I honestly don't know if it works in Japanese. Expect a few more original songs in future chapters~ mostly 'cause I'd rather do that than search for an existing song to fit my needs. (And copyright, don't forget about that.)

This story will focus on TsubaHono, but some other ships might be mentioned~

As for updates, I can't really keep a schedule so apologies in advance. Now, on to the story~ hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Are you _absolutely_ sure about this Tsubasa?" Erena asked again, not sure how many times she'd ask her leader the same exact question.

"Yes. I am _absolutely_ sure." Her leader spoke with determination. They've been at this all day and Tsubasa wasn't giving an inch.

Erena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She took a few moments to consider as the two other members waited on her verdict. Tsubasa and Anju waited nervously. "Then you have our support… even if it's not really our style." Erena finally relented, knowing Tsubasa well enough to know she won't back down from this.

"I didn't know you were such a softy Tsubasa." Anju quipped from behind the two, twirling her hair with her fingers as she giggled.

Tsubasa chuckled, she definitely wasn't a softy but _she_ always brought that side out of her. Whether she wanted it to or not. "Thanks you two. I promise the music will still sound like us." She turned her back to them and started walking to their studio. "Come on, let's start practicing."

* * *

**[μ's Group chat]**

**FRIDAY 11:26 AM**

**Koizumi Hanayo  
**GUYS!  
THIS IS BIG

**Ayase Eli  
**What's going on?

**Koizumi Hanayo  
**(o_O) !

**Yazawa Nico  
**tsk just tell us already!?

**Hoshizora Rin  
**Kayo-chin needs to relax! Nya~! :3

**Nishikino Maki  
**What is it now?

**Tojo Nozomi  
**My cards tell me this will be good ;)

**Koizumi Hanayo  
**Sending link!  
EVERYONE WATCH THIS NOW - idoltube/watch/2A4L5EV

**Minami Kotori  
**is that? A-RISE?

**Sonoda Umi  
**...I don't see why this is big news?

**Yazawa Nico  
***gasp* ALMOST 30 MILLION VIEWS!?

**Koizumi Hanayo  
**That's what I meant! At this rate they'll set a new record for themselves!

**Nishikino Maki  
**...and why should we care?

**Ayase Eli  
**Maki's right, we need to focus on ourselves  
We're starting from scratch after all

**Koizumi Hanayo  
**That's not all! Did no one notice the song choice?

**Yazawa Nico  
**(o_O) A LOVE SONG?  
A-RISE SINGING A _LOVE _SONG?  
Am I dreaming?  
Tell me I'm dreaming!

**Hoshizora Rin  
**this is an upbeat love song nya~!  
makes me want to dance nya~ :3

**Minami Kotori  
**It actually sounds really sweet~

**Sonoda Umi  
**What.

**Nishikino Maki  
**Huh that does seem unusual.  
The music is still very much 'A-RISE' though… hmm

**Sonoda Umi  
**Though the lyrics are really what change the tone, giving it more of a romantic mood.

**Minami Kotori  
**_I can see you in a crowded room  
__Yes, you shine the brightest (It's true)  
_TT^TT This is so beautiful!

**Nishikino Maki  
**Yes the lyrics… they seem to be more personal?

**Ayase Eli  
**What do you mean by that Maki?

**Koizumi Hanayo  
**Do you think Tsubasa-san likes someone?  
She's taking all the lovey-dovey lines! That must be it!?

**Yazawa Nico  
**No way!? You're reading too deep into this! It's just a song, and of course she's taking those lines, she is center after all.  
You forget that we also made love songs and it's not like we like each other that way.

**Tojo Nozomi  
**What's that Nicocchi? You sure you don't _love _someone? ;)

**Yazawa Nico  
**whAT!? OF COURSE I DON'T  
The #1 Super Idol Nico loves everyone and everyone loves Super Idol Nico!  
NICO NICO NII  
NICO NICO NII

**Ayase Eli  
**Don't spam the chat! You say that again and I will ban you **Yazawa Nico**

Honoka stared at her laptop, letting the messages of her members fill the screen. She wanted to reply but she didn't know what to say. If she were honest, she actually saw the video earlier that morning but telling them that might lead to further questions.

If she were subscribed to a certain rival group on a secret alt account, that wasn't their business to know. Nor was the fact that she had played the video on repeat for the past two hours. Nope, she wasn't going to let them know about any of that.

After some time she realized Umi and Eli were constantly tagging her name. _I guess they want to know what I think… _She thought of some good excuses for replying late but made sure to give her honest opinion. She was their leader after all.

**[μ's Group chat]**

**FRIDAY, 12:03 PM**

**Kosaka Honoka  
**Hey guys! sorry late reply woke up kinda late  
(Sorry Umi-chan!)  
Just saw the video now, they really outdid themselves!  
Doesn't change anything tho! we already know how great they are  
The fact that they can try something new and different, yet somehow keep being 'A-RISE' just goes to show what they've accomplished since being professional idols

**Yazawa Nico  
**That's A-RISE for you. It's been 2 years after all.

**Nishikino Maki  
**Nico-chan shh, don't interrupt

**Kosaka Honoka  
**That just means we have to do our best to catch up  
We have a lot of work ahead of us everyone!  
As long as we keep doing what we love, μ's will be back on top!

**Ayase Eli  
**Harasho! Couldn't have said it better myself.  
Let's not forget to have fun while we're at it!

Everyone else ultimately agreed, sending their final thoughts in the group chat. Honoka was relieved. She really didn't have anything more to say about it. The group slipped into other conversations, talking about coming up with new songs for their next live, practices, and the usual μ's antics.

Everything almost seemed like it was back to normal. _Almost_. Honoka opened a new tab and searched for A-RISE's new song. Luckily for her, someone already posted the song's lyrics. _Maybe I'm overthinking this. _

_**Love Letter by A-RISE**_

_This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__I'm sending it to you  
__This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__Tell me, you feel it too_

_This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__Don't give it too much thought  
__This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__Just thought I'd be honest for once_

_Come with me, we'll take each other higher  
__(This is what you do to me, do to me)  
__Come with me, we'll open every door  
__(This is what you do to me, do to me)  
_

_Don't you know you caught my eye?  
__I can see you in a crowded room  
__Yes, you shine the brightest (It's true)  
__And together we shine even brighter_

_Glad you're back in the game, (Where did you go?)  
__It was lonely out here without you, (Don't you know?)  
__Is this where we meet again? (This time I won't let go)  
__Come with me, and find out for yourself_

_This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__I'm sending it to you  
__This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__Tell me, you feel it too_

_This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__Don't give it too much thought  
__This is my love letter (Love letter)  
__Just thought I'd be honest for once_

Hours passed by and Honoka was still on her laptop, picking apart the song. She rubbed her temples and groaned loudly, trying to will her headache away. Despite the pain, she could not tear her eyes away from the screen. She had read each line over and over again, knowing yet completely denying what they meant to her, especially the ones Tsubasa sang.

When she wasn't focusing on the lyrics, she had played certain parts of the song, straining her ears to listen to the different inflections in Tsubasa's voice. There was nothing wrong with her voice, no, it still held that sensual power that she'd come to associate with A-RISE. Yet somehow there was a kind of sadness to it. Or maybe she was imagining things. One verse, in particular, sounded sad to her. _This time you won't let go huh Tsubasa?_

* * *

_**Three years ago... **_

It was a really good day in Honoka's opinion. After school, μ's held their usual practice on the rooftop. It was easily her favorite part of the day. Hanging out with friends and doing something they all loved, it always renewed her energy after a boring day at school. Especially now that the Love Live! preliminaries were one week away. The practice was more intense than ever. Still, it brought a smile to her face seeing how determined everyone was. It just goes to show what happens when people with similar dreams come together.

After practice, Honoka wanted to treat herself to something nice so she visited her favorite bookstore. She bought two books and smiled to herself. _Today was a _really_ good day! _With that thought in mind, Honoka started to skip home, humming as the world seemed to fade away.

She started to think about their practice session. She really hoped all their efforts would pay off. They came so close to Love Live! last time that she couldn't help but feel scared. Honoka shook her head, she promised herself not to dwell on it. They just had to keep moving forward.

Honoka took another step and then slammed into something. Suddenly, she found herself on the floor. _uhuhu… I really gotta be more careful. _She looked up to see what she bumped into. Her eyes widened as she realized, there on the floor ahead of her was none other than Kira Tsubasa, her … rival? … _Or are we friends? _She liked to think they could be friends, considering their first meeting last week. Besides, it wasn't like being a school idol was their whole life right?

"Aaah! Sorry sorry, my bad!" Honoka quickly helped Tsubasa up, going as far as dusting off the other girl's clothes with her hands. She then bowed really low and continued to express her apologies. Honoka waited, wondering why she wasn't hearing any yelling or any threats from the girl. What she does hear instead is the sound of Tsubasa's laughing.

"It's alright, Kosaka-san! No harm done." Tsubasa grinned at her, showing no signs of anger for her clumsiness. That reaction was enough to make her feel at ease. Still, she felt embarrassed. Honoka exhaled sharply, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She really didn't want to offend Tsubasa, she'd been nothing but kind to her.

Before she could reply, Tsubasa spoke up again. "Although… I suppose I should think of a way for you to make it up to me." Tsubasa stroked her chin and tilted her head to the side in contemplation. Curiously, she looked Honoka over, as if trying to decide on something.

Under Tsubasa's intense stare, Honoka fidgeted. She felt self-conscious as Tsubasa's eyes lingered on her. She didn't know why but something about the way Tsubasa looked at her made her feel… warm. "Kira-san?" Honoka squeaked, unable to control her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to meet the other girl's gaze.

When their eyes met, Tsubasa started laughing again. "My apologies Kosaka-san, I guess that was rude of me. I was just teasing." She took hold of Honoka's hand and started running. "Quick, come with me!"

Honoka allowed Tsubasa to pull her along, not really having much of a choice. It reminded her of the first time they met, the time she had met A-RISE. She was scared back then, wondering what her rivals wanted with her. Yet with the way they've acted since then, Honoka had an answer to her earlier question. They were in fact rivals _and _friends. A-RISE supported μ's from the start. They even invited them to perform at their school. And together the two teams will keep pushing each other to be better.

Honoka looked at Tsubasa ahead of her, and then her gaze dropped to their joined hands. Slowly but surely, she started to relax, despite her earlier embarrassment. She picked up the pace and tried her best to keep up with Tsubasa. It was still very much, a _really _good day.

* * *

Honoka was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of her ringtone, _Snow Halation_. Which meant that someone from μ's was calling her. She picked up her phone and answered. "Umi-chan?"

"Honoka! We're almost there, you ready to go?"

"Uhh…" _Crap._ Honoka checked her wall clock and saw she had about half an hour before 7 pm. _Umi-chan's going to kill me._ "...No?" Quickly, she grabbed the dress she prepared for the evening and made her way to the bathroom. Honoka could faintly hear the sound of Umi's screaming as she tried to get ready as fast as possible.

She chided herself for her carelessness and made a vow to stop thinking about Tsubasa. She already wasted an entire day sulking and she wasn't going to let that ruin her night. Tonight was about μ's, and absolutely not about _her_.

* * *

**Btw would love to hear your thoughts on this~ Thanks for checking out this story and see you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Together Again

**Author's Note: **

I'd like to thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews~ They weren't kidding when they said it helps with one's motivation. It's nice to see that people are interested. I meant to finish this earlier but alas I had to give more time for my thesis. Nonetheless, I had a lot of fun writing this!

Again, constructive criticism would always be appreciated.

On to the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

There are certain skills that Honoka managed to learn over the past few years. After all, since μ's disbanded, she needed to fill her time with something more substantial than academics and student council work. With one school year left and no concrete plans, she did the one thing that made sense to her. She hid in her room and reread her favorite mangas, the non-romantic ones, of course. At least, that's what she did until her parents dragged her out of her room and into the kitchen.

For two years, she'd been helping her parents with Homura, their family shop. Especially now that it's more popular due to her fame as μ's center. She learned how to cook, clean, and just about everything that was associated with the shop. Honoka would even be proud to say that she could run Homura herself if her parents weren't around.

Still, none of those could compare to the most valuable skill she had learned in that time, the ability to get herself ready in less than fifteen minutes. By the time Honoka got down, her two best friends were already waiting for her.

Umi glared at Honoka impatiently, her arms were crossed over her chest, and her foot tapped on the ground repeatedly. Kotori, on the other hand, gave her a tight but brief hug. Upon pulling back, she smiled sheepishly, as if to apologize for Umi's behavior.

"It's alright, Kotori. It's my fault really… I lost track of time." Honoka laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! I really didn't mean to.. and I-"

"Honoka, stop." Umi sighed and grabbed onto Honaka's shoulders. "We forgive you." Her best friend sighed again. "Honestly, I think we already expected this but we really need to go now if we don't want to miss our reservation."

Honoka nodded in understanding and she felt the other girl's grip on her shoulders loosen. She still felt bad about it but knew well enough that Umi wasn't actually mad at her. "Yeah, we should go."

The three friends started heading out but were stopped when Honoka paused on the doorway.

"Honoka? Wha-" Kotori tried but was interrupted as Honoka sped back into the shop.

"I have an idea! Wait here!" She went into the kitchen and spoke with her parents. After a short while, she came back to them, smirking triumphantly as she held out her dad's car keys.

"Ehhh!?" They both shouted in reply.

* * *

"I could have totally driven us there!" Honoka shouted from the back seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to mutter her grievances. She'd recently gotten her driver's license and wanted to show them how capable she was. Honoka was the oldest of the three, but somehow Umi and Kotori always took care of her like she was their own child.

Kotori turned in her seat to spare a glance at Honoka. "Sorry… I just really trust Umi-chan to get us there safely." She spoke softly and averted her gaze when their eyes met.

Honoka glared at her, though it lacked heat. She knew she was being immature but she kept up her act and even started pouting. She turned her head away but kept peeking back at Kotori, checking to see if she bought it. She could see her knitting her brows and chewing on her lower lip. Which clearly meant it was working.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori whined as tears started welling up in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again. She looked at Umi and frowned slightly. She then turned back to Honoka and tilted her head to the side. "You could drive us back?"

"Yes!" Honoka cheered and raised her fist in triumph. "I promise you can count on me!" She pointed a thumb to herself and grinned. She felt bad for deceiving her like that but she really did want to do something nice for them.

Umi sighed and kept her eyes on the road as she spoke. "Kotori, you really do spoil her too much."

"It's only 'cause you're too hard on her, Umi-chan." Kotori giggled. She rested her hand on Umi's shoulder, her thumb stroking lazily. Umi leaned a little into her touch and made a non-committal hum. A sign that wasn't a yes or no but mostly meant she was done arguing.

In the presence of her two best friends, Honoka was able to push all thoughts of a certain _someone _to the back of her mind. They easily fell into the conversation since the three stayed close throughout the years. She spent most of her time working in Homura but the three were never apart for long.

After high school, Kotori interned for a local costume designer. Despite not being in μ's anymore she didn't want a repeat of last time so she stayed close to her friends. Deciding not to go abroad was still a decision she stood by.

Umi, on the other hand, helped her parents run their family dojo. Although she did manage to squeeze in some songwriting classes from time to time, mostly for her personal enjoyment.

The two even managed to get together, which wasn't a surprise to anyone, especially Honoka. She found out about the two's mutual feelings in their final school year but decided to leave them to it. She was about to crack when graduation came and they still haven't confessed. Luckily, they started dating shortly after, much to Honoka's relief. She was extremely happy for them.

After some time, there was a lull in the conversation. The ease that Honoka felt from being with her best friends started melting away, turning into a mixture of anxiety and excitement. She _had _seen the other members of μ's over the two years, but they were never _complete_. Someone was always missing and it had never been the same.

Sure, she loved each and every member to death but something about them all coming together and being μ's ignited something within her. The fact that they all still held the same passion gave her hope that this was the right choice. At least she hoped they still did.

"Can't believe we're actually getting back together." Honoka's voice took on a tone of reverence. She really didn't think they'd come back to this life.

"Sounds like a dream come true doesn't it?" Kotori looked back at Honoka and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"We're going to have to work even harder than before." Umi reminded both of them, doing her best not to add to the wistful atmosphere. It wouldn't do them good if she started crying at the wheel.

"Umi-chan, lighten up," Honoka whined and pouted, instantly reverting to her childlike behavior. "We're supposed to be celebrating."

"Ah, fine but tomorrow we start practicing." Umi scolded.

"Umi-chan how could you be so heartless! We still need to move in… and... and-"

Umi sighed, something she often finds herself doing when Honoka is involved. "And here I thought our leader will be more serious this time around." She ranted to Kotori, as her hands gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Umi-chan don't ignore me!" Honoka yelled, a bit too loudly for the couple.

"Kotori please play something, I can't concentrate."

Kotori connected her phone to the car's stereo and played the last song she'd been listening to. This seemed to silence Honoka but for reasons unbeknownst to the two.

* * *

"Where are we?" Honoka stared in awe as they stepped into the shop. She took in the sights and smells around her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of freshly brewed coffee. She then breezed her way to the cashier and gawked at the selection. Under the display case held various snacks and confections. Honoka's mouth watered as she wondered what kind of bread she should get. She was about to rush to another part of the store when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Tsubasa chuckled at the excitable girl's antics. "This is one of my favorite cafes in Akiba." She slid her hand into Honoka's, stopping her from exploring further, and pulled her to a booth near the back. "It's not as private as our school's coffeehouse, but it's a great place." They settled into the seats across from each other and gave their orders to the waitress.

Honoka's leg bounced up and down as they waited. Sitting quietly wasn't exactly her strong suit and the two had not uttered a word to each other. Tsubasa seemed content enough to just observe her. She was leaning slightly forward and a small smile graced her lips. Something about her always exuded confidence, even off-stage. It's a wonder how she and her idol group took an interest in Honoka and μ's. This was the second time she'd been 'kidnapped' and Honoka wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation. "...Not that I mind, but why are we here Kira-san?"

"I saw you passing by and I felt like talking to you." Just then, their beverages and Honoka's bread arrived. The two thanked the waitress and returned to their conversation. "The live is next week, μ's practicing hard?"

The question made Honoka's eyes light up. Her earlier hesitation was replaced with burning determination. "We're doing really great! Eli-chan has us doing even more intense training than before. I didn't think my muscles could be that sore… not that I'm complaining or anything!" She stated, biting into her bread and downing some of her juice. "I can't wait to perform with A-RISE. We'll do our best to make great use of the stage you gave us."

"That's great to hear, as expected from μ's." Tsubasa took a moment to drink some of her tea, drawing out the silence a little before replying. "Still, you're being awfully honest huh, Kosaka-san?" She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, not expecting such a detailed answer. She lowered her tea back to the table and fiddled with the handle. "You should be more careful of who you trust. I am your rival after all."

"You say that but A-RISE helped us out with the stage." Honoka easily replied, a grin plastered onto her face. "You really didn't have to but you still did."

Tsubasa opened her mouth but Honoka interrupted her before she could get a word out. "I once told Umi-chan that while we were friends, I considered her my rival as well as the others in μ's." She smiled softly as she thought of her members. "While we support each other, we also compete and push each other to be better than before. A-RISE and μ's… we're kind of like that aren't we?" She gazed into Tsubasa's eyes, trying to convey how strongly she believed in her own words. "We're rivals but with the way things have gone, can't you say that we're friends as well?"

Tsubasa clicked her tongue and reflected on what she said. "Hmm… well, I can't argue with you there." She thought about the past few weeks since μ's was formed. Slowly but surely, she understood what Honoka meant. "We've increased our training lately. We certainly stepped up our game since μ's came around." She chuckled, remembering how μ's got their attention in the first place. "We may be at the top right now, but it's groups like μ's that really keeps us on our toes".

The two leaders shared a smile, somehow coming to a mutual understanding. Tsubasa couldn't help but respect Honoka a little more. Still, she felt that Honoka really needed to be more cautious. She was too good and naive for this industry. "Remember what I said though, you should be more careful of other people. Others won't be as kind as me."

"Eh, my parents say I have better judgment in people than most." Honoka shrugged as she nibbled on her remaining bread. "I haven't met someone I didn't like yet, so maybe that's true. There are a lot of amazing people I wouldn't have met if I wasn't so trusting." μ's alone was a testament to that.

"Although I admit, I was surprised to have met you three like that but… I'm glad μ's has this chance to perform with an amazing group such as yours."

Tsubasa smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere Kosaka-san."

"It's true though!" Honoka exclaimed. "If not for A-RISE then μ's…" She trailed off, realizing what she was about to divulge.

"Then μ's?" Tsubasa questioned. Her curiosity grew as Honoka refused to meet her eyes. "What is it?" She pressed, leaning closer to Honoka.

"It's... nothing really. Don't worry about it." She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Well, that just makes me want to know even more." Tsubasa placed both hands onto the table and leaned even further, her face inches away from Honoka's. "Please Kosaka-san?"

"W-well... the reason I started μ's was to save our school from shutting down. My sister was thinking about applying to your school and I dropped by UTX and saw A-RISE performing 'Private Wars'." Honoka felt the heat rise to her face as she remembered the tidal wave that was her emotions that day. She remembered feeling faint as the epiphany hit her like a train. "Everything pretty much clicked after that." She drained the last of her juice, trying to cool herself down. "Oh but we already saved the school! Right now we just wanna be the best school idols."

"I had no idea…to think we've created our own rivals." Tsubasa tapped her chin, her eyebrows scrunched as she mulled over this piece of information. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"You truly are an interesting girl."

* * *

The two girls left the cafe when they noticed it was getting late. Tsubasa offered to walk Honoka home as it was her idea to go somewhere in the first place.

"Say, Kira-san…" Honoka spoke up, piercing the silence that had settled around them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but she felt the need to prolong her conversation with Tsubasa, even just for a little while.

"Yes?" Tsubasa slowed her pace. She turned her attention to Honoka but made sure to occasionally glimpse at the road.

"What do you like doing… you know other than being a school idol?" Considering Tsubasa was her friend, she should try to get to know her, right?

"Other than being a school idol?" Tsubasa repeated, somewhat surprised by the question.

"Like do you read manga?" Honoka asked. There was a glint in her eyes as she waited for Tsubasa's reply with bated breath.

"...Manga?"

* * *

Honoka spent the entire way home gushing about her favorite manga series. She enthusiastically waved about the two books she bought earlier that day. Other than μ's, it was the only thing she was passionate about.

Tsubasa had been fairly quiet on the way back but seemed genuinely interested in Honoka's babbling. She chuckled every so often and teased Honoka for her clumsiness as the girl got really distracted during their walk. She wondered how someone so graceful when dancing could be this accident-prone.

As they neared Homura, Honoka slowed down. Briefly, she realized she wasn't able to learn much more about Tsubasa. She felt disappointed in herself but quickly snapped out of it. There would be more time to get to know her new friend in the future.

She stopped a couple of houses away, not wanting to cause a commotion as her sister was an avid A-RISE fan. She turned to Tsubasa. "Well, this is me, thanks for walking me home Kira-san."

"Tsubasa"

"Eh?"

Tsubasa stepped forward, bringing them closer to each other. "I think we can drop the formalities, that is if I can call you Honoka?"

Honoka smiled, pleased that she really did make a new friend today. "Yes, I'd like that, Tsubasa-chan."

"By the way…" Tsubasa trailed off. "Would it be okay if we kept this to ourselves for now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't want to cause issues with our members. I hope you understand."

Honoka hummed as she thought about it. She wasn't one to keep secrets from her friends but there really wasn't a need for her to mention it. "I guess that makes sense, alright Tsubasa-chan."

"I should probably go, thanks for today." Tsubasa turned to leave but paused when Honoka stepped even closer to her.

"Do your best next week!" Honoka exclaimed. She clutched a fist to her chest and challenged her rival. "We won't lose to A-RISE."

"We won't lose either," Tsubasa responded with the same vigor. "In fact, how about a little wager?"

"...I'm listening." Honoka tilted her head, curious as to what Tsubasa would suggest.

"Whoever ranks higher wins. The loser treats the winner and the winner gets to pick a place." Tsubasa extended a hand to her, a grin on her face as she waited on Honoka's answer.

Honoka clasped a hand around hers. "Deal."

* * *

Honoka was uncharacteristically quiet on the rest of the drive. As expected, the three of them were late to the restaurant but lucky for them, Eli and Nozomi arrived early and managed to get their reserved table. They were the last ones to arrive.

As soon as she neared the table, she tackled the first μ's member in reach. Maki grumbled as she tried to pry Honoka away from her. She stopped struggling after a while and returned the hug. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss their leader's antics. Even if Honoka was just too much at times.

The next few minutes went in the same way. Honoka made sure to hug each and every μ's member, crying as she did. Nico struggled against her hold. She crossed her arms and turned her head away, trying yet failing to pretend she didn't appreciate it. Finally, she hugged back, stating that it'd be an honor for Honoka to experience a hug from the number one super idol herself.

Honoka wrapped her arms around Rin and Hanayo, clutching their waists as the two buried their heads into her neck. Hanayo sniffled while Rin shook in excitement. They were both ecstatic to see her and held on as long as they could.

Stepping away from the two, she jumped onto her new target, Eli. Honoka buried her face into Eli's neck and hugged her tightly, her legs dangling below her. Eli was crying as hard as Honoka, rubbing the girls back, soothing her like a mom would do for her child.

When they finally separated, she was shocked to be pulled into a hug herself. Her head came face to face with Nozomi's chest. At this point, Honoka was still crying too hard to be embarrassed. She hugged back, much to Nozomi's enjoyment.

Nozomi stepped away from her leader and wiped away her tears. Together with Eli, they calmed her down. After a few minutes, they finally settled into their seats.

"You really know how to make an entrance, Honoka-chan." Nozomi giggled. She was happy to see that some things never change, such as Honoka's warmth and kindness.

Eli wrapped her arm around Nozomi's shoulder and nodded in agreement. "I expect nothing less from our leader."

Honoka was rubbing her eyes. She felt some pain after crying so hard. "What can I say? I missed you all so much." She looked at each of them, beaming when they looked back with the same level of endearment.

"Even Nico-chan?" Maki retorted, breaking the nostalgic atmosphere. She idly twirled her hair with her fingers, doing her best to ignore the glare Nico was sending her way.

"Yes, even Nico-chan!" Honoka replied, not recognizing the sarcasm in Maki's voice.

Nico stood up and screamed in Maki's direction. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Umi landed a chop on Nico's head. "Honestly, lower down your voices! It's unbecoming of an idol to be so rowdy in public." She scolded, prompting them to simmer down lest they incur Umi's wrath.

Kotori coaxed her back into her seat. "Umi-chan, was that really necessary?" She sent an apologetic glance towards Nico.

Maki crossed her arms and looked away. "Tch, it's not her fault Nico-chan's an idi-OW." She rubbed the top of her head.

Rin had also landed a chop on her. "Stop being so mean Maki-chan! We know you don't really mean it nya!"

During the commotion, their food had arrived, yet no one seemed to have noticed. That is, no one aside from Hanayo. Everyone else kept on squabbling and she tried her best to get their attention. "Umm… everyone, please we mustn't disrespect the food!"

This led to more scolding from Umi and even Eli. Finally, everyone settled down and started eating.

As the night progressed, Honoka's smile never left her face. It felt so natural to be with them. She no longer felt anxious about going forward. They had a lot to catch up on but at least their unity was still intact. As long as μ's was together, they can reach their collective dreams. That is what she believed.

When everyone was almost finished eating, Eli tapped Honoka on the shoulder. "Honoka, why don't you say a few words?" She lifted her glass to emphasize her point.

"Eh? But we're too young to drink, Eli-chan?"

Eli shook her head and lifted the glass once more. "We can still toast using juice Honoka. Just say a few words to celebrate our reunion."

"Ah! Yeah, I knew that." Honoka stood up abruptly and grabbed her glass. "Here I go!" She faced her members and thought about what she wanted to say. Honoka wasn't always good with words but if it came from her heart, she knew they would appreciate whatever she came up with.

Just as Honoka was about to speak, she noticed the stunned expressions of her members. She could even hear murmurs rising from the other customers. "Huh?" Judging from their faces, whatever caught their attention was behind her.

"What is-" She turned around and sure enough the girl she'd been desperately trying to _not_ think about stood before her. And she wasn't alone.

"A-RISE!?" Nico's voice reverberated through the restaurant.

* * *

**Drinking game: **

**Take a shot (of juice) whenever Umi sighs/Tsubasa chuckles. For some reason, I can imagine them doing that a lot around Honoka.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, would love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Accordance

**Author's Note:**

So... this took me a long time to write, and I apologize for that. Writer's block and other things got in the way. Also, I really wanted to flesh out the characters of A-RISE as best as I could. I still feel slightly cheated that they didn't get more screen time in the series. So~ hopefully, you guys will like what I have so far.

Don't worry though, the next chapter's almost done. It was supposed to be part of this chapter but it got really long and I felt the need to separate the two. Expect the next chapter sooner than later hehe. Hopefully.

Without further ado, here's the next chapter from Tsubasa's POV.

* * *

「Love Letter」- A-RISE

29,348,324 views · June 13, 2017 | 630K likes | 18K dislikes | Share | Save

**Charming Venus **3 hours ago  
This is _not_ the A-RISE I know and love

**wink_wink18 **3 hours ago  
They should really stick to their own style! What the eff was that!?

**therealkiratsubasa **3 hours ago  
IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!?

Tsubasa kept scrolling against her better judgment. Most of the feedback had been positive, but she couldn't stop herself from focusing on the negative ones. She swore she'd never seen this much hate for one of their songs before. Granted, she usually didn't pay this much attention to the comments section. She wondered if this was always the case. Did they have this many haters? Or did 'Love Letter' tarnish their reputation? Only time would tell.

At the very least, given the online engagement, at the end of the day, 'Love Letter' would surpass their previous songs. In views, likes, and sadly, in dislikes as well.

Tsubasa sighed to herself. She knew going into this personal project would have consequences. She knew that and yet chose to continue. It was such a spur of the moment decision too.

For two long years, Tsubasa dove straight into work, devoting all her time and energy to build their career. After all, becoming a professional idol group was no joke. However, even Anju and Erena could admit that their leader pushed herself far more than she should. Often times she practiced herself into exhaustion, much to the distress of her members. After one too many lectures, they made her promise to take care of herself. If not for herself, then at least for the group. It was the only logic that worked on her at the time. In Tsubasa's eyes, A-RISE came first no matter what.

That is until their manager gave them some surprising news. News which shifted her focus from A-RISE to certain repressed feelings that came tumbling out. For so long, she allowed her name, her face, her voice, to fade into the background. Yet all her manager had to do was mention μ's reunion, and all the memories came flooding back.

In two days, Tsubasa had a rough draft. The lyrics themselves were far from their usual style, but she made sure to keep the music consistent with their particular brand of A-RISE. She thought it was a good idea at the time, but now she wasn't so sure. Now she was worried about the possible backlash from their fans.

Tsubasa kept scrolling, allowing more comments to load. She tapped her fingertips on the table in anticipation. In her peripheral, she could vaguely see her members hovering over her. Anju to her right and Erena on her left. She did her best to ignore the concerned looks they kept giving her. They should've been mad at her for the stunt she pulled.

More comments filled the screen, and she frowned as she found more hate. She was about to scroll even further when she felt something hit her face.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Tsubasa spun around and glared at the offender. She rubbed her forehead, realizing that Anju just flicked her.

"You were wrinkling your forehead. Do you really want to ruin your best feature?" Anju answered playfully. She turned to Erena, a seemingly innocent smile on her face. "What should we do Erena? She won't stop frowning."

"What are y-"

"Well, then we have to look for a new leader, huh Anju? That's a shame." Erena droned, ignoring Tsubasa protesting beside them.

"WHY THE HE-"

"Someone who knows the first rule of idols right? _Someone_ seems to have forgotten." Anju sing-songed. They turned back to their leader, heads tilted and eyebrows raised in expectation.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth. She crossed her arms and shot them the coldest glare she could manage. It didn't work. If anything, the two's smiles got slightly wider. _Idiots the both of them! _She kept up her glare for a few more seconds but eventually gave up. Glares were more of Erena's specialty anyway.

Tsubasa shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering complaints as she did so. She took a few deep breaths and willed herself to relax. Slowly, but surely she felt the frustration and tension leave her body.

Finally, she opened her eyes and gave a hesitant smile. "I didn't forget."

"I think you can give us a better smile than that, Tsubasa." Erena lightly grasped her arm.

"Don't push it." Tsubasa shook her off and went back to her laptop. She no longer frowned, but it was clear to the others that she was still troubled.

Erena and Anju exchanged worried glances. "Tsubasa," Erena tried again, laying a hand on their leader's shoulder.

"What?" Tsubasa spat, not bothering to look at them.

"Talk to us. It's not like you to be worried over something like this."

Anju placed a hand on her other shoulder. Both members were looking a lot like parents at this moment. "She's right you know? We shouldn't let this get to us. It's not the first time we've gotten hate. I mean..." She trailed off, giving a slight hum as she remembered something. "You do remember _winkmageddon _right?"

Tsubasa slammed her head down in frustration. "Ughh, I thought we agreed to _never_ speak of that!?"

Anju giggled, pleased that her distraction worked. A flustered Tsubasa was better than a silent and brooding one. At least this one didn't give one-worded replies.

"It wouldn't have happened if you both just _listened _to me in the first place." Erena scolded, shaking her head at them. "Still, do you remember what happened after?"

Tsubasa didn't reply for a few moments, unsure of the answer as she was clearly not thinking straight, but eventually, she tilted her head upwards. "And what happened after?"

"Nothing. Absolutely _nothing _happened." Erena squeezed her shoulder tighter, trying to emphasize her point. "We kept on making new songs, and eventually, everyone forgot about it. Just like how everyone will forget about this too." She nodded, despite Tsubasa not being able to see it. "We're A-RISE after all… we must keep moving forward."

Tsubasa snapped her head up, surprising the two girls. "But you guys don't get it, this wasn't _A-RISE_. It was all me! Me and my stupid idea… I don't want to drag you guys down just because I... I-" Tsubasa stumbled over her words. She knew why she made the song, but it didn't make her feel any less guilty.

"Have extremely soft gay feelings towards Honoka-san?" Anju smirked, relishing how quick Tsubasa's face turned red. "Is _that _what you wanted to say?"

"Anju!" Tsubasa's face felt hot. Extremely hot. _How dare she!? _

"What?" She asked in a teasing tone. She twirled her orange locks with her fingers, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"This is serious!"

Erena got in between the two, a silent gesture which meant she'd intervene if necessary. Those two were known to butt heads, and it was usually up to Erena to mediate. For now, she decided to join the conversation. "It's true, I've never seen you so worked up about a girl before." She looked Tsubasa in the eyes, making the girl gulp at the intense stare. "What's so special about her?"

"I uh... Well, she's…" Tsubasa hung her head, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Anju thought this was flustered Tsubasa again, so she reached out to give her another flick, only to have a hand stop her. She wanted to protest, but Erena gave her a stern look. It was only then that she noticed the disheartened look on Tsubasa's face.

The two shared another meaningful look. They hated seeing Tsubasa like this. The leader they knew was unapologetically impulsive, independent, and so confident she walks like she's _not_ five and a half feet tall. This Tsubasa was, for lack of a better term, a mess. They couldn't let it continue.

Anju shut the laptop, much to Tsubasa's displeasure. "Wha-" Erena covered her mouth and dragged her out the door.

"This is for your own good, Tsubasa."

* * *

"Is this your way of telling me I look ugly?"

"Well…"

"Anju."

"You're no fun." Anju pouted. She picked up a magazine and quietly waited for her turn. As much she loved teasing Tsubasa, she wouldn't want them to get kicked out.

"We-" Erena sent a chastising look to Anju. Her girlfriend really needed to know when to stop messing around. "Just think you've been stressing too much. Take this as a chance to relax. Even our manager says we need a day off."

"Fine." Tsubasa gave in. Though, she really didn't have a choice in the matter, to begin with. It's not like she could run away. And even then, the two took her phone. She wasn't about to leave them alone with it. She sighed, might as well make the most of things. Maybe this would be the distraction she needed.

After the salon, Tsubasa felt lighter. She had to admit, they were right about her being stressed. Still, she really wanted her phone back. So as soon as they left, she asked them for it. She was promptly ignored. Apparently, that was only their first stop of the day. She couldn't bring herself to complain. They were doing this for her, after all.

They ended up spending most of their day at the mall. Buying new clothes, eating ice-cream, and even taking some pictures together. And not once did she find herself worrying about a certain song about a certain someone. She really couldn't have asked for better friends.

It was getting pretty late when Erena called the driver to pick them up. The three stashed their bags in the limo and settled down for the ride back home. Tsubasa sat across from the couple, humming along to one of their songs playing in the background.

"Thanks, guys, that was the best date I've had in years." She smirked at them. Her voice took on a sultry tone. "Do I get my kiss now or shall I wait 'til we get home?"

Anju giggled. She was glad Tsubasa was back to normal. "Actually, we're only going home to change. The real date is dinner!" She winked. "On us."

Tsubasa chuckled and kept up the act. "What did I do to deserve you guys?"

In response, Anju leaned forward until her lips were centimeters away from Tsubasa's. "Does this mean you'll finally go out with us?" She whispered.

"A-as if!" Tsubasa sputtered. She turned away from her and huffed. A light shade of red colored her cheeks.

"Ha! When did you get so easy?"

"Anju." Erena scolded.

"It's true, though!"

"Even so, don't you think you've tortured her enough for today?" Erena got a mumbled 'fine' in reply. With that taken cared of, she reached into her bag and handed Tsubasa her phone. "Here, Tsubasa, you've earned this."

"Finally! Tha-" Tsubasa trailed off. Her eyes were glued to the screen. "Erena. What. The. Hell."

* * *

Tsubasa stared at her phone. She had two unopened messages waiting. One from Honoka, and one from the girl last night. _What was her name again? _

"Sooo, who is she?"

Tsubasa jumped and instinctively hid the phone behind her back. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to, though. Last night wasn't exactly a first time thing.

"Who is what?" She asked casually.

Anju raised an eyebrow. "Your new girlfriend, silly."

"Pfft." They heard from the other side of their dressing room. "Tsubasa doesn't _do_ girlfriends, remember? Who's the unlucky girl?"

Tsubasa rolled her eyes. "I think the phrase is who's the lucky girl, Erena."

"Not with you, it isn't."

"Hey!"

Anju snickered mischievously as the two bickered. She caught Tsubasa's eye and then laughed even harder.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, you-" She tapped her on the nose. "Didn't deny my question! Who is she?" She asked again, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Jeez, what's with you two... there's no girl." She muttered as she conspicuously hid the phone in her bag. "Besides, we have Love Live! to focus on!"

"Whatever you say, Tsubasa-chan. You just seem happier lately." With a shrug, Anju let the matter go, choosing instead to do the final touches on her make-up.

This surprised Tsubasa. She hadn't really noticed any changes to her mood. However, this wasn't a good time for introspection. Tonight was the preliminaries, after all. So instead, she started to go through a mental checklist of everything they needed.

Erena appeared on her left and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful, Tsubasa. If another girl comes crying to me yo-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll never hear the end of it." She interrupted, having memorized Erena's spiel by now. "Communication is key. I'm clear with what I want, they're clear on what they want. As long as there's consent, everyone's happy."

Erena opened her mouth to add but gets interrupted once more. "Yes yes, I hear you, _dad_, I've heard it all before, but really, don't worry I can handle myself." Tsubasa stepped away to check herself once more in the mirror.

"Even if there was a girl, it doesn't mean anything."

_**At least it didn't mean anything. Not at first. **_

Once they were ready, the three of them went to the other dressing room. They wanted to wish μ's luck before their performance.

Tsubasa's eyes panned the room. From their costume alone, she could tell they were very different groups. In terms of style, yes, but in terms of talent, she knew they were close. It was exciting to finally perform alongside them. It felt as if they found a group of kindred spirits to share their passion with. Still, they were definitely not going to lose.

Her gaze lingered a bit longer on a certain attractive redhead. Far longer than necessary. She almost didn't notice Honoka's arrival. Well, she actually hadn't noticed, she did, however, notice Anju's elbow digging into her side. _Thanks, Anju._

She was disappointed to see Honoka still in her school uniform but dismissed the thought as soon as it surfaced. It was time for her to focus.

The leaders exchanged words of encouragement, and then it was off to the rooftop stage. Somehow having μ's here with them added to the tension in the air. They've performed here many times, but never with a worthy adversary. She took one last look at μ's then huddled with her group.

"You guys ready?"

"Naturally."

"Of course."

"Alright, let's do this." Tsubasa held out her hand. She opened her mouth in an 'ah' shape and sang an A note. Anju followed along, placing her hand on top of her leader's and sang a C sharp. Erena followed suit, her E note completing the harmony. They let their voices mesh for a few seconds, gradually getting louder while raising their hands. At the peak, they shouted, "A-RISE."

On stage, Tsubasa allowed everything else to fade. There was nothing else but A-RISE. Here, in this state, she was powerful. Sexy. Independent. And absolutely _untouchable_. She let the music and lyrics flow through her, pouring every ounce of herself into each dance step and note. She loved every second of it.

After they finished, they briefly congratulated each other then moved off to the side. They talked about their performance while waiting for μ's to set up.

Once μ's took the stage, Tsubasa's adrenaline high was already wearing off. She watched instead with rapt attention, wanting to see if their 'supposed' rival matched up to their expectations. She didn't even notice Anju and Erena eyeing her curiously.

She had to admit, there were advantages to having nine members. Especially talented ones at that. Her focus shifted from one member to the next, their solos and sub-units gave the song so much _character. _Often though, she would find her attention being pulled to their center. Honoka shined brighter than the rest of them but somehow didn't diminish the impact of the other members. Somehow she managed to make them shine brighter alongside her. In the end, Tsubasa couldn't help but smile. Watching μ's on a screen was one thing, but watching them live was another experience altogether.

After the show, everyone headed to their respective dressing rooms. Tsubasa, however, lagged behind, making sure everyone made it inside. She held the key to the rooftop entrance and she'd hate to have _another _incident. It's been a long time since that happened, but she wouldn't risk it happening again.

As the crowd thinned, she noticed someone else lagging behind. Tsubasa tilted her head in confusion but waited for the last person to leave before approaching her.

"Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka greeted. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder in what Tsubasa thought was a weird side hug. Which really caught her off-guard.

"Wha-" She tried, but of course the excitable girl kept on talking.

"Come on, Tsubasa-chan! Smile!"

It was only then that she noticed Honoka holding up her phone. _Ohh. _

"You haven't already taken one, have you?" Tsubasa asked, as she discreetly fixed her costume.

"No? Why?"

_Well, I gotta make sure I look good in them, of course. _"No reason." Tsubasa wrapped her arm around Honoka's waist. She could feel the other girl tense, which made her chuckle. It was payback for catching her off-guard.

They took a few moments to adjust and then Honoka snapped a few pictures.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm curious though, what was that for?"

"I just felt like it really," Honoka stated bluntly. "I wanted to remember this night." She smiled, her eyes looking soft and content.

Tsubasa hummed in thought. _Best not to dwell on it._ "We should go."

They both left the rooftop. Once Tsubasa locked the door, they headed off to their own dressing rooms, with each of their groups waiting impatiently.

That night, Honoka sent her the pictures.

* * *

Tsubasa spent the rest of the drive staring at her wallpaper. She was internally debating on whether or not she should change it. On the one hand, she didn't think she had the right to keep it, given the circumstances. On the other, she actually really liked that photo of them. She already spent two long years in denial of her feelings. Maybe she could allow herself this small happiness? Maybe.

She closed her phone and followed Anju and Erena off the limo. She'll have to get Erena back later, perhaps Anju too while she was at it. At least she had dinner to look forward to.

* * *

**Sometimes I stop to think about how I got into Love Live! SIP in the first place~ I was watching a WhiteRose (RWBY) AMV and the song was Garasu no Hanazono. I listened to the song on repeat and couldn't take my mind off of it. So I gave in and binged the series :)**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me! Would love to hear your thoughts, see y'all next time. **


	4. Raise a Glass

Honoka almost dropped her glass. Almost. She clutched it to her chest, shielding herself from the phantom in front of her. She wasn't prepared for this. She couldn't have prepared for this.

Of all the places Kira Tsubasa had to be, it had to be here. At this very restaurant. And on the very same day of their song release, no less. It was enough to make her suspicious.

_What are you up to Tsubasa? _She couldn't help but let her eyes roam. _Just sizing up the enemy_, she defended to herself. And it certainly wasn't fair. Two years had been good to her.

Who would've thought she'd be as charming as ever, maybe even more so. She'd seen the PV's, she'd even seen her in her nightmares. But nothing could compare to the real thing. Or maybe Honoka was just weak to Tsubasa in what was practically a suit. Okay fine, it was just a blazer, a buttoned-down shirt, and a tie, no big deal. But did she really have to wear _orange_ slacks?

Honoka sighed. She shouldn't have worn an orange dress. Now she was picturing what they'd look like together. _Ughh brain, shut up._ She shook her head. This wasn't her fault. It was stupid Tsubasa showing up in her stupid color. And with that same stupid haircut. The one that perfectly frames that stupid forehead of hers. And those stupid light green eyes. Those disgustingly cute... sad eyes? _Snap out of it.  
_  
She couldn't believe that she was standing _right _there. Just a few good steps ahead of her. She could easily close the distance. And then what would she do? Punch her? Kiss her? Maybe both considering everything she was feeling. Conflicting emotions swirled and made its home in her chest. She could feel the onset of panic slowly taking hold.

_Get it together Honoka._ She took a deep breath, set down her glass, and stepped forward. Two years ago she would've broken down right then and there. Two years ago she would've caved in. Especially at the sight of those eyes. But time had changed her. No longer did she wear her emotions on her sleeve. No longer did she bare her honest self to the world. She learned how to protect her heart and she learned that the hard way. Steeling herself, she took a couple more steps.

When she reached them, she suddenly noticed Kotori and Umi ahead of her. _Huh, how did I not see that? _The two were in deep conversation with Anju and Erena. She vaguely remembered being told that the two couples hung out from time to time. After all, it was Anju who helped Kotori get her internship and Erena who introduced Umi to songwriting classes. It made sense that they've become quite close.

"Whatcha guys doing here?" Honoka asked, her sing-song voice grabbing the groups' attention. She wrapped her arms around her best friends' shoulders and grinned at A-RISE. She made it a point to not look at any of them directly, lest her eyes betray her.

"We were just asking Kotori and Umi here the same thing." Honoka could've sworn she saw her wink at the couple. She raised an eyebrow at this but Anju just smiled at her sweetly."It's nice to see you Honoka-san."

"We hit a milestone today," Erena replied. She took this moment to pull Tsubasa closer as she was standing behind them. "'Love Letter' has reached forty-two million views in one day and we're here to celebrate."

"Amazing..." Hanayo exclaimed from beside Erena, startling the girl in the process. Somehow, she appeared out of nowhere. The other members of μ's gathered around them, listening in to the conversation.

"Hmmph, well we're celebrating too. I'm sure you've heard that we're back." Maki muttered. She turned up her nose and faced away from them.

"Why are you acting so rude?"

"Why are you still worshipping them?"

"T-that's not… you know I don't-"

Honoka and the others tuned out their arguing. Nico and Maki's fighting was pretty much just white noise at this point.

"Forgive us, we didn't want to cause a scene. We just saw your group and wanted to congratulate you." Erena explained. Honoka took note of her hand still wrapped around Tsubasa's wrist.

"Congratulate us?"

"For going professional." Anju chimed in. She reached out to take Erena's other hand. "It's not an easy career path."

"But we're delighted to see μ's together again. Isn't that right, Tsubasa?" Erena pulled her closer once more.

"Yeah." Tsubasa averted her eyes. "We wanted to wish you luck... and if μ's ever needed anything at all, then A-RISE has got your back. We might still be rivals but that doesn't mean we can't also be friends." Tsubasa extended her hand to Honoka and for the first time that night, their eyes met. "Right Honoka-chan?"

Honoka heard some whispers behind her. No doubt wondering about Tsubasa's odd behavior. Or the fact that she called her Honoka-_chan_. Which threw her for a loop because she'd never done that before. At least not in front of others. It didn't help that Tsubasa looked at her with unguarded eyes, devoid of her usual coy and cocky attitude. She actually looked sincere for once.

Honoka grasped her hand and shook it once. "Right." She eyed her warily. She could agree to this, for now. Slowly, a small smile found its way to her lips. She was surprised to find that it wasn't forced. And even more surprising, Tsubasa smiled back. A sad-looking smile but a smile nonetheless. It made her heart flip.

"While you're here," Eli cut in, causing the two's hands to come apart. "Why don't you join us for a toast? Honoka was just about to say a few words."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Tsubasa responded, backing away slightly. She came to an abrupt stop when she bumped into Anju and Erena. The couple held onto her shoulders as if to keep her there.

"I insist, that is if it's alright?" Eli asked Honoka, knowing full well that she had the final say.

She took a few moments to consider. Which may have surprised the others as she usually jumped into things without thinking, but she'll worry about that later. They ought to know she matured even just a little right?

"Why not?" In the end, Honoka decided it might be a good idea. She had agreed to be _friends_ after all. Who knows? This might be the closure she needed. _And then maybe I could finally move on. _She thought bitterly. _Stop. _She pushed the thoughts away. _μ's first, stupid Tsubasa later._

She looked around for any objections. Finding none, though she could tell Nico and Maki weren't too pleased, Honoka smiled and led everyone back to the table.

"So…" Honoka trailed off as she picked up her glass. She had completely forgotten what she wanted to say. "I'm glad we're all here tonight. It's a special night after all… hmm, special..." Somehow that made her remember something, but what exactly? She couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

"Honoka?" Kotori and Umi both started, as they were the ones closest to her.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, making the rest jump in surprise. "I forgot something." She shoved her glass to Umi, who thankfully managed to hold on to it. "Be right back!"

* * *

"Honoka! There you are. Forgot about your special order eh?"

"Sorry about that, I got really distracted." She replied, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks again for doing this! We really appreciate it!"

"It's my pleasure. Just tell your old man to drop by sometime, alright?" The chef called the attention of two waitresses and gave them instructions. He pointed to a large box that Honoka assumed was the cake she ordered.

They opened it for her to check. Satisfied with her choice, she turned to leave when she suddenly got an idea. And this time she acted without thinking.

"Say, do you have any extra cakes?"

* * *

As Honoka neared the table, she managed to hear the end of Anju and Erena's story. Something about winking? She wasn't sure. It probably wasn't important. "Sorry for the delay! I completely forgot that I ordered this." Two waitresses followed behind her and set down the huge cake.

Nine chibi faces were scattered along the edges of the cake, representing each member. In the center, taking up a third of the space, was _μ's_ written in frosting. Underneath it though was a simple yet powerful message. _Once again, another dream is born. START: DASH. _

The sight of it almost made her cry again, almost. She looked around her to see the same wistful expressions on the other μ's members. It reminded her of that time on the beach. That time they decided to disband. At least everyone was choked up for a different reason this time.

"Now..." Honoka raised her glass, signaling the start of her toast. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here today. Being here with all of you… is truly a dream come true. I mean, sometimes I wonder if I'll suddenly wake up and see that this was all just a dream." That earned her some laughs, something she was glad for.

"We achieved so much as school idols." She took a quick glance at A-RISE. "But it won't compare to going professional. I'm sure A-RISE would agree." A heavy sentiment, but she knew it had to be said. Still, she didn't stay on it for too long. "Which is why we'll need to have the same determination we had before." She gave them an enthusiastic smile. "Because as long as we have determination?"

"We can do anything!" μ's shouted in unison, surprising their rivals.

_That's my girls. _"That's right!" Honoka raised her glass. "To μ's!"

"To μ's!" They all cheered and drank from their glasses.

Things quieted down soon after. Hanayo took it upon herself to cut and serve the cake, while the rest talked amongst themselves.

Honoka took this opportunity to rest her head on the table. The events of the day were finally hitting her. That or she probably ate too much again. She could feel herself slowly drifting off when a particular conversation caught her ear.

"So what made you write it? What's your inspiration?"

_Nico-chan. _Honoka raised her head, slowly, as to not arouse suspicion.

"It was Tsubasa's idea actually." All eyes turned to the girl in question. Honoka could see her fidgeting in her seat. "I didn't even need to make lyrics, Tsubasa did that all on her own." Erena continued, making Tsubasa blush.

"H-Hey! They helped me out with it too!"

"So was it inspired by someone? It definitely was right? I wonder who could it be!?" Hanayo fired question after question. Her fists were clenched, and her eyes were on fire. It's a wonder how fast she could conjure her fangirl personality. And unfortunately for Tsubasa, it was on full force.

"Yeah, what's their name?" Nico prodded, her face mere inches from Tsubasa's.

Tsubasa straightened her posture. She lifted a glass to her lips and took a long sip. Her eyes closed as she hummed to herself. An action that Honoka was all too familiar with. The walls were up and the Tsubasa she knew was back.

The silence was heavy. All eyes remained on Tsubasa as they waited for an answer.

Suddenly, Tsubasa started laughing. A harsh, mocking tone that had Hanayo shrinking and Nico twitching in annoyance.

"It's amazing, isn't it? What simple storytelling could do? It's something professional idols learn eventually." Tsubasa smirked, she traced the rim of her glass with her finger as she continued. "While I appreciate the praise, there really isn't anyone in particular. I just had a… stroke of inspiration one day."

Somehow, the table got even quieter. Eight of them were trying to process this information, two were confused and disappointed, while the last person was well, livid.

Honoka gulped down the rest of her drink, drawing some concerned glances from μ's. She paid them no mind and turned to whisper to Umi.

"Hey, I have to check one last thing in the kitchen."

"It better not be another cake! You'll make us all go on a diet." Her best friend whispered back, though a bit louder in what Honoka called her scolding tone.

"No, it's not that I promise."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't cancel it?" Honoka tried to keep the frustration out of her voice. Besides, it wasn't his fault. It was her old careless attitude that got her into this mess.

"I'm sorry Honoka… I hope you understand, but we have a strict return policy." The chef gave Honoka a sad look. "Plus we already decorated the cake." He pointed to a box on the counter. Smaller than μ's cake but sure enough the design was just as good.

"It's alright, just... uhh… just tell them it's a gift from a fan! Yeah, that will work. Please don't mention me. They can't find out it was me." She gave him a pleading look, something she hoped still worked. She did it often as a kid and perhaps she always ate too much as a result but she didn't really care.

The chef sighed. "I don't really understand... but you know I can't say no to that face." He chuckled and ruffled Honoka's hair, laughing harder when she tried to struggle out of his hold. "Now go on, I'm sure they're wondering where you've run off to."

* * *

By the time she got back, everyone else was saying their goodbyes. She noted, however, that A-RISE was missing. _Hmm... probably went off to their own table. Well, good riddance._

They headed outside to their separate cars. Given how tired she was, she probably would've allowed Umi to drive again. Besides, all she wanted to do was hop straight into bed. But as she walked out the door, someone grabbed onto her.

"Honoka."

She recoiled, throwing the offending hand off her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

Honoka was scared of the venom in her own voice. She never knew she could sound like that, let alone feel the rage bubbling inside her. It felt so strange, so foreign, but she couldn't stop it. Not with the sight of Tsubasa's stupid sad eyes staring back at her.

Umi and Kotori flanked Honoka, looking on with concern. "Is everything okay here?" Kotori stepped forward, subtly getting in between the two.

"Honoka... can we talk?" Tsubasa stole a glance at the couple. "Alone?"

"No."

"But-"

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of them."

Tsubasa hesitated. The rest of her words died in her mouth and all that remained was an awkward silence.

"Well?"

"Please Honoka, they can't-"

"You heard her. We're not leaving." Umi squared her shoulders, put her hands on her hips, and donned her signature scowl. If looks could kill, Umi should've had a death count by now. Luckily for Tsubasa, that just wasn't possible.

Another awkward silence. The tension in the air was palpable. Not one of them made a sound, and not one of them made a move. Honoka briefly wondered if any of them were actually breathing.

A few minutes in, Tsubasa finally opened her mouth. However, it was a different voice they heard.

"Tsubasa! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Anju grabbed Tsubasa's shoulders and spun her around, effectively leaving the three out of their conversation.

From what Honoka could tell, the two idols were arguing about something. A brief look at her sides confirmed that her best friends were just as clueless as she was. Still, they showed no signs of leaving her side. For that, she was thankful.

Ultimately, it seemed Tsubasa lost since she let Anju drag her back inside. The last thing they heard was a loud "bye" from Anju as the restaurant door closed shut.

Honoka slumped her shoulders and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Today really didn't go as planned. She was just glad she didn't have to deal with it alone.

"Hey, Umi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you and Kotori tonight?"

"Of course, Honoka."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Hey there guys I'm back~ sorry for the late upload. I had most of the chapter done but December is a really busy month for me and my family. Also, I kinda lost my motivation for writing for a while. I'm not abandoning this story though, so don't worry. I'm still really happy with the way the story is going and I've still got plans so I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Tsubasa and Honoka is a pairing I really have fun writing. (Yes I'm aware it's a little bit angsty right now but they'll get there eventually. I really do love me some angst) Haha so here's hoping some of you still wanna read this.

Anyways, let me know your thoughts on this chapter I'd love to hear them. I usually respond to comments through messages, so maybe just drop in and say hi. Thank you for your time and I'll see y'all in the next chapter.


End file.
